brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Cold Hearted
' Cold Hearted' often mistitled Cold Hearted Snake) by Paula Abdul is featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Santana with female NYADA students as back-up dancers and singers. As Brody teaches a class as the T.A. in Dance 101 at NYADA, Santana enters the room, watching the gigolo in front of her. When Brody tells the girls off, Santana shouts a remark to Brody's surprise. Before the performance, Santana warns Brody that she is a hardcore friend of Rachel and Kurt and, therefore, Brody should move out tonight because she knows who he really is. Asking the girls of the class for back-up, Santana sings the song, performing on a set-up of bars and poles, similar to the original video by the original artist. As the performance progresses, Santana sings the lyrics directly at Brody who sits down, watching her. Santana is able to pull off an impressive performance, but Brody isn't impressed at all, being told to 'pack his bags' as Santana leaves because she knows what he does as a job and will tell Rachel, but this feud makes Rachel and Kurt kick Santana out of their apartment. Lyrics Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl) Look into his eyes Uh-oh Santana: He's been tellin' lies Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a lover boy at play (Girl) He don't play by rules (Uh oh) Uh-oh Girl don't play the fool now Santana: You're the one givin' up love Santana with NYADA students: Anytime he needs it But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd Santana: You're the one to sacrifice Santana with NYADA students: Anything to please him Do you really think he thinks about you When he's out Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl) Look into his eyes Uh-oh Santana: He's been tellin' lies Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a lover boy at play (Girl) He don't play by rules (Oh-uh) Uh-oh Girl don't play the fool now Santana: It was only late last night Santana with NYADA students: He was out there sneakin' Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone Santana: All the world's a candy store Santana with NYADA students: He's been trick or treatin' When it comes to true love girl with him There's no one home Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl) Look into his eyes Uh-oh Santana: He's been tellin' lies Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a lover boy at play (Girl) He don't play by rules (Oh oh) Uh-oh Girl don't play the fool now Santana: You could find somebody better girl He could only make you cry You deserve somebody better girl He's c-cold as ice As cold as ice He's cold as ice He's cold as ice Stay away from him girl C-c-c-cold-hearted Ooh, ah, ah C-c-c-cold-hearted snake C-c-c-cold-hearted Ooh, ah, ah C-c-c-cold-hearted snake Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl) Look into his eyes Uh-oh Santana: He's been tellin' lies Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a lover boy at play (Girl) He don't play by rules (Uh-oh) Oh-uh Girl don't play the fool now (Uh-oh) Look into his eyes (Uh-oh) Santana (NYADA students): He's been tellin' lies (Uh-oh) Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He don't play by rules (Uh-oh) Santana: Girl don't play the fool now NYADA students (Santana): Cold-hearted snake (Oh whoa) Look into his eyes (Into his eyes) Oh-uh Santana with NYADA students: Oh oh oh He's a cold hearted snake Videos Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez